


Zuko's redemption

by EvangeIica



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangeIica/pseuds/EvangeIica
Summary: What if when zuko was at the southern water tribe zhao came too (also pardon me if there are grammar or any other mistake English is not my first language thank you)
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

ZUKO'S POV 

I don't know what happened I was just standing there suddenly something hit my legs with so much force that I fell backwards and face planted in the snow. I heard the little kids cheering and laughing then 

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka" said one kid which I guess was the one that hit me I 

"Hey Aang...thanks for coming" said that stupid peasant who threw the boomerang at me or I guess Sokka.

3RD PERSON POV 

Zuko was really angry. He stood up and ordered his guards to circle Aang. The water tribe villagers got even more scared since they saw another fire nation ship. This one was larger and destroyed another part of the villages walls. Startled from the noise Everyone turned to watch the warships door opening. Ten people walked out, the captain at the front. Zuko's face twisted in recognition.

"Zhao"said zuko

You could watch the confused faces of the villagers and the avatar's 

"Who?" Asked aang 

Zuko and zhao glared at him though you could see that it was just everyone's else unasked question. 

"Zuko the banished prince I see you found the avatar." Said zhao 

"Zhao what are you doing here?" The young prince asked 

"I am in search of the avatar, your father ordered me to. I guess he doesn't want you back." Zhao said with an evil smirk plastered on his face. 

"I'm gonna take him to father not you he's gonna restore my honor and then I'm not gonna be banished anymore."zuko said getting angrier. 

"I'm gonna take him and maybe even I'm gonna take you named as a traitor you little princeling."zhao said with that evil smirk not leaving his face. 

Their audience just looked confused and the water tribe's people scared too. But zuko's answer just startled everyone and made them even more confused except the fire nation's soldiers. 

"Over my dead body" said with an angry snarl zuko.

And so the fight began


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a long time but here's the ending and I'm sorry for the wait please forgive me.

After a couple of minutes of fighting only Zuko and Zhao were left standing. They circling each other there was a silence until Zhao broke it 

"You know you cant beat me the last time you fought with a master you got burned in the face!" Zhao exclaimed with a smirk. Then Zuko attacked him blinded by rage. Each attack Zhao avoided it with ease. Than he spoke again his evil smirk never leaving his face 

"Oh yeah how could I forget you didn't fight you just begged the Fire Lord for mercy 'Please father I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart'", when Zhao quoted him he said it with a mocking voice that made Zuko angrier than before. He was so angry that he didn't even hear the gasps from the villagers and the avatar. Nor did he see his uncle coming out of the ship. That's when Zhao melted the ice under Zuko's feet. Zuko fell into the freezing water. When Zhao turned around he saw General Iroh looking frightened and was sprinting towards where Zuko was standing some seconds ago. Iroh was trying to see where Zuko was under the ice but he couldn't find him. He started crying then with tears running down his cheeks turned to face Zhao he was so mad at him he would throw lightning at him if they weren't standing on ice. The villagers were sad about the crying uncle, some of them knew how it felt loosing a nephew or a son at the war. Then they saw that fire was coming out of the old General's nostrils and then they knew Zhao was not going to live for much more. Zhao being stupid shot lightning at the grieving uncle who with much ease redirected it to the sky. His eyes widened he didn't know lightning could be redirected. At that moment Itoh lived up to his title 'Dragon of the West' since while he spoke fire was coming out of his mouth 

"You dare kill him he was like a second son to me now he is the second one to be dead you are going to regret killing him.", the spectators gasped now some of them crying for the grieving man. Je threw a so powerful blast of fire at Zhao that he was thrown 20 feet backwards. He almost killed him but that's when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder when he turned around all his rage was gone. There he was his nephew standing there he was still so shocked he didn't hear the crowd's surprise reaction. 

"Did you mean it Uncle? What you said about me being like a second son?" Zuko asked with a small voice. That's what broke the Uncle out of his shock and hugged him so tight that the prince could just die right there and then from suffocation. 

"Everyword" replied Iroh. Now both of them crying hard and Zuko was hugging his uncle twice as tight than before. Some people in the audience awed at that heartwarming scene. Zuko then mumbled in his uncle's hair and neck since that's where he had buried his face 

"Uncle can we search instead of the avatar for mother?" 

"Of course Zuko", the old Uncle mumbled in reply. That's when he saw from the corner of his eye that Zhao was now standing and he looked like he was gonna send a fire ball at them. He quickly let go of his nephew and he deflected the fire ball. 

"Unfortunately for you Zhao I wasn't banished so that means instill hold my title as a top ranked General. And because of that you are now a traitor of the fire nation.", the uncle then turned to the soldiers that were under Zhao's command who now were standing up and did a quick bow at the General. "As the Fire Lord's brother I command you to please escort the traitor Zhao to the boiling rock.", the soldiers nodded quickly and cuffed Zhao who was yelling at them. Then the uncle and his nephew turned to the ship and made their towards it with their crew that came out to fight and they left the south pole with a new task. Although the villagers were a bit confused since all the fighting seemed to them a bit unnecessary but little did they know that fight changed the whole war.


End file.
